


Sex & Money

by SiouxsieLover



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Het, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, another one not beta read, imagine Bowie as a painter in AU, prostitute!Sioux, slightly drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover
Summary: A lovely prostitute gives David the time of his life.





	Sex & Money

**Author's Note:**

> there's obvious fuck ups but oh well...read at your own risk!

Siouxsie straddled David, legs on each side of his waist. Ready to ride him. 

 

“Show me what you’ve got,” David grabbed her waist.

 

“Enjoy the ride-” her makeup and teased hair was enough seduction for him that he closed his eyes, once she had dropped herself on his condom-concealed cock. Making her moan at the sudden intrusion of being filled so quickly. He was bigger than she expected.

 

“F-Fuck, yes!” was all she could say, before moving up and down on him. David couldn’t be more satisfied.

 

He winked. “You’re so fucking beautiful…how about I paint you later”

 

“That sounds wonderful…but I cannot take your offer” Siouxsie said, as she palmed his chest and rocked her hips. 

 

“Why not?! I’m free today…I could give you a bonus as well” David elaborated but Siouxsie did not partake.

 

“Sorry, David…but no thank you uhhh” she moaned.

 

Her blood rushed south, once he was deep inside of her. David smirked. He knew his penis was too much for her; so, he flipped their positions until she was on her back with him on top. Then he grabbed her legs and rolled his hips at a rhythmic rate, pounding into her. Siouxsie continued to moan. Her body was hot. David thrusted like there was no tomorrow.

 

“So, baby…how does it feel?” David teased. 

 

She moaned in response.

 

Clearly David was not going easy on her, oh no. He rolled his hips at a rough pace and fucked her pussy, hard and deep. Until the sound of skin against skin could be heard. David was rough. But Siouxsie liked it. He was her type of client. It made her extremely close to expulsion and kept her blood flowing. Before they knew it, she was ready to cum any minute. While David was closer to the edge as well.

 

“Uhh s-so f-fucking close!” Siouxsie advised through shameless moans.

 

“It’s okay, baby… cum for me” David muttered. His thrusts faster than usual.

 

“F-Fuck yes!” Siouxsie moaned even louder.

 

David leaned in and took her whole breast in his mouth. She could not help but moan and curl her toes, once David sucked her right breast and clenched the left one with his hands. She felt as if she would explode.

 

“Yes! Yes! Harder!”

 

Siouxsie was a loud, moaning mess beneath him and David could tell, he was making her feel good. He withdrew her breast and thrusted into her erratically. Since his climax was approaching too.

 

As the prostitute was distracted by their pace, David reached down and toyed with her clit. Siouxsie cried out; as she felt finger pads teasing her urethra and head. David pounded directly towards her g-spot, sending her off the edge. He also spanked the pubic bone to signal for release.

 

“Cum for me, you fucking slut!” David verbally encouraged, as he was working his fingers across Siouxsie’s clit during thrusts.

 

“AAAH don’t stop!” Siouxsie yelled. 

 

They came together. David thrusted violently into her and spilled his cum inside the condom. While she came hard, convulsing like crazy. Right after the heated moment, David withdrew his dick from her vagina, then slid the used-condom off and fell beside her, breathing heavily.  

 

“That was amazing” he complimented.

 

Siouxsie panted and glanced at the time. It was time for money. That’s the main reason why she was here and in bed with him. She gave him oral sex and intercourse, so she should receive more money after this. Considering the services, she had provided. Their business transaction is fair enough.

 

“Erm, David-“ Siouxsie coughed purposefully, trying to get his attention.

 

“Yes, baby?” David smiled.

 

“Aren’t you going to pay me now?” she reminded.

 

“Oh, yes…where are my manners!”

 

David grabbed his wallet and pulled out a bunch of pounds. He gathered the money before handing it to the prostitute. Siouxsie counted the money first. It was exactly what she needed. It was £1,500 in total, which would help out a lot.

 

“Thanks, David” Siouxsie said while getting out of bed and grabbing her clothes. She was ready to leave now.

 

She slipped back into her fishnet blouse and black leather skirt. David watched her with clouds of lust in his eyes and smiled brightly. As she had put on her thigh-high boots; which made her legs stand out. Just the way David likes it.

 

“No problem…I’ll call you soon for more…okay, baby?”

 

With that said, he heard the door shut and Siouxsie had left. David’s smile dropped.

 

The painter thought he had a connection with Siouxsie, but who the fuck cares? No one will ever love him, anyway. He will always be lonely. Why does his life have to suck so much? He has money, but that’s not good enough.

 

Fuck life. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you read most of my SATB fics, you're probably thinking "Yay, Sioux's ass finally submits..." 😉


End file.
